


风雪 Wind and Snow

by Againsthe



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe
Summary: 救护车受人所托寄送一批物资，结果飞船被当地的恶劣暴雪气候所困而不得不在此停留一段时间。





	风雪 Wind and Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huwen52](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=huwen52).



“我受人所托把这些送来。清单如下，包括食用标准能量，高聚能态压缩固化能量棒，替换用建筑金属板……”  
救护车低头念着手上的数据板，随船的自动卫兵把打包成箱的物资一点一点从飞船上搬运下来，送进这座隐藏在三面山壁凹陷处的驻点站里。  
自从科学院发明了这种只有一个摄像头脑袋的“人型工具”后，单人驾驶中大型飞船出航就成了可能。只需要设定好航线和路径，然后一切交给它们，许多其他事情也可以不必自己亲力亲为，下个指令就行，凡事都方便了许多，只要承担得起它们的价格。  
救护车目前正在独自四处游历。  
上个月他回了一次母星，一个医学院的学弟找到他，希望他能用他的飞船帮忙送点东西到一个特定的地方，正巧他确实路过，所以现在他在这里。  
驻站的负责人，也是唯一一个居住在这里的人，不耐烦地挥手打断了他继续念下去的举动，抬起手问他要数据板：“我自己核对就行了。”  
救护车从善如流地把数据板递了过去。  
趁着他低头查看，自动卫兵还在搬运货物的时候，救护车打量了片刻这位独居者。  
突兀件相当多。救护车的第一评价，以一位医学专家的角度。显然是台老式的飞行单位，近几年从流水线上生产出来的机体都经过了优化设计，绝不会像这样。他的光镜从对方高耸的肩部换气塔滑向外侧的机翼，再到背后裸露的喷气引擎背包，还好有两块折叠的狭长背板稍微调整了整体布局，才没有让他显得十分臃肿。  
“救护车阁下，没人告诉你这样盯着别人的突兀件看非常没礼貌吗？”  
一块数据板突然被塞到他眼前，救护车略略吃惊地向后退了半步，然后才接下数据板。  
“你认识我？”他好奇地问。  
“你数过自己一年有多少次出现在新闻上吗？”那人说，“我觉得你没有，如果你数过就不会问出这么白痴的问题了。”  
“和那有什么关系？”救护车古怪地问回去，他打开档案核对签收人的数据签名，突然他停了停，抬头看向对方。  
“药师？”他问。  
“嗯哼。”飞行单位从鼻子里挤出个意为“这个问题莫名其妙”的音节，插起腰，显然不是否认。  
救护车把数据板收进了子空间，光镜又一遍上上下下打量了对方。  
“毕业于铁堡德尔塔兰医学院的药师？”他又问。  
“不然呢？”对方翻了个白眼，随即突然伸手指向他背后，“——你的问题太多，把你自己的时间耽误掉了。”  
“什么？”救护车转身。  
刚才还非常晴朗的天空现在被泾渭分明地划成了两部分，一半依然是清澈的天空，另一半却浓云密布。  
救护车望着那急速向这边推进的，白色墙壁一般的天气现象，又问了一遍：“什么？”  
“梅塞廷特产瞬时暴风雪。”药师答，“找个地方躲起来，不然就祈祷你不会被吹起来撞到什么或者冻死。”  
救护车看了一眼自己的飞船，然后看向药师。  
“聪明人。”药师打了个响指。

飞船也许不会被吹动，但它会在大风中失去所有温度，在梅塞廷的夜间，这种低温相当致命。

“你为什么要一个人住在这种地方？”救护车问，“偏僻，冷，而且危险。”  
驻站和外观看起来一样小，简直就是在夹缝中硬生生掏出来的一小块空间。药师从能量处理台上端出两杯加热活化的稀释能量液，把其中一杯放到他的手里。  
“我发现你真的很不懂什么叫礼貌。”  
“那真是抱歉了，我是小地方出产的。”  
“我知道。”药师把拿到嘴边的杯子又放了下来，“你为什么不呆老实在塞伯坦，却到处乱跑？”  
“一个问题换一个问题？”  
救护车看着他在自己身边坐下，两台机体分享了同一只长沙发和同一个加温壁炉。热辐射从壁炉中稳定地投射出来，驱散了暴风雪渗透进来的寒意。  
药师看了他一会儿，然后点头，吝啬地答复道：“可以这么想。”  
救护车抱着杯子长吟一声。一条又一条借口，一个又一个画面流星群般从他的处理器上划过，但最后他选择了一个最简单也最朴素的回答。  
“为了医学。”他说，“不同星球上的病症不同，只有离开塞伯坦才能见识到更多。”  
“真是有理想。”药师非常虚假地称赞道。  
“谢谢，我们的校训鼓励我们要富有进取心。”救护车随口打趣，“那么你呢？如果你说‘和我一样’，这可不能算个回答。”  
“啧。”药师瞥了嘴，像是小伎俩被戳破了不得不认真思考回答。  
救护车略微从沙发上侧过了身，光镜的视线首先掠过了机翼和肩塔——突兀件之所以是突兀件——最后落到他的面甲上。  
我看起来没那么老吧？他下意识抬手摸了一下自己。  
驻点外风声呼啸，药师在他们进来后打开了一台特殊的机器，从中产生的能量屏障将狂风和被吹扬起来的雪片都挡在了外面，但却阻止不了温度的流失。乌云和飞雪遮蔽了一切，甚至看不到停靠在外的飞船，驻站之外彻底一片漆黑，明亮又温暖的内部空间令人感到安全。  
“如果硬要说为什么的话。”药师微微摇晃手中的杯子，光镜始终落在能量液回环晃荡的液面上，“这里很安静。”  
安静？救护车微微一愣，随后点了点头。确实安静，除了风雪和他们换气扇细微的响动，距离驻点最近的聚居区都在至少一个大循环的航程之外——飞船航程。  
“我记得你是学术专家。”救护车不太确定地说，“我认识你的名字，它总是出现在最有价值的医疗学术报告上。”  
药师笑了一声。  
“那我真是荣幸。”  
救护车听出了和他夸奖他“有理想”时一样的虚假，他的处理器里突然冒出一股恼火。  
“你为什么总是这样说话？”  
“我？什么？我怎么样？”  
药师终于把头转了过来，蓝色的光镜里蕴着一层寡淡的诧异，如果不注意看几乎就要错过了。  
“你听起来像是对什么事情都不相信，也不在乎。”救护车指谪道。  
“那就说说看好了。”药师对他举起他的杯子，液面平稳地停滞下来，“你相信什么？你在乎什么？”  
空气好像同他杯中的液体一同停滞了。  
药师的回问几乎不能算是问题，他根本只是在和救护车抬杠。他立刻就发现了，但当他张开嘴想要回击回去时，却发现自己的发声器像被铁锈堵住了一样难受，出不了声。  
救护车突然回神意识到自己居然在跟一个才相互认识不到一下午的人争论各自的行为出发，就像他现在是和自己的一个老朋友坐在一起，张嘴就要谈人生。  
确实没礼貌极了。  
“我很抱歉。”他讷讷了一句。  
“实话说，听起来没什么诚意，不过我原谅你。”药师展现出了和方才完全不同的宽容，抬手喝空了他那杯能量液。他把杯子放下，站起身。  
手臂一侧向下的机翼尖从救护车的鼻尖面前掠过去，惊得他微微向后仰头。  
药师伸展了一下机体，齿轮相互咬啮的轻微声响从上到下顺次经过全身。  
救护车为这一连串的细小声音偏了偏头，接收器的灵敏度被他下意识调到了最高。  
“停。”药师伸过来一只手臂，竖起手指放在他的眼前。  
救护车顺着他的手指，罕有的蓝色涂装，抬头看向站起来的飞行单位，微微眯起光镜。  
“在我这里收收你的习惯。”他摇晃了一下食指，转身绕到沙发背后，一手落在靠背上方短暂停顿，“尊重一下，我也算是医生。”  
救护车还在犹豫这是否有违他自己的医德，药师已经从沙发后走远。  
“早点休息。这种暴风雪不会持续太久的，明天早上就会停了。储备点能量和电力，我们把你的飞船从雪挖出来。然后，你就能走了。”  
飞行单位的声音远远地从走廊里传来，接着是单人舱室液压门打开又合拢的机械声。  
禁止救护车窥探的意见昭然所示，甚至隐隐有着驱逐的意思。  
为了减少与其他人的接触，他不惜到了这种远离人群的地方。若非受到委托，救护车可能永远都不知道这位沉默的学者离开学院后去了哪里。他注意到了。短暂的交谈里，药师的言语总夹带着锐利的尖刺，像是要用这些刺和他为自己构筑的壳把自己保护起来。  
他转了转手里的能量液杯，最终没有喝任何一口。

就像药师说的，这种“梅塞廷特产瞬时暴风雪”，就像字面上的一样，来得快，去得也快。  
第二天早晨，救护车按照内置时钟准时从充电状态中重新唤醒时，临时启用的屏障机器已经关停。  
驻站里没有生活机器，桌上却留着一盒处理过的标准能量块和一杯稀能液。白雾从加热活化过的能量液杯口轻巧飘升。  
救护车略微停顿片刻，做了个极其快速的判断，然后就把这杯崭新的热稀释能量液送进了转换舱。热量顺着转换吸收的能量流淌到四肢的管线中，唤醒了整夜未动的机能。他擦掉嘴角的液滴，拿起能量餐盒，转身走出驻点。  
“八个大循环时，很精确。”药师的声音从上方传下来。飞行单位轻巧地落到他的身边，腿部推进器配合着身后的引擎，只激起了薄薄一层雪粒。  
八个大循环是标准医疗充电时长，对任何机体都恰到好处。  
救护车正在解决那盒能量块。他抓起一根能量块条，咬掉一半，再把另一半也塞进嘴里。这样摄取能量很快，也很顺手，他平时自己也这样处理。  
药师把手里用空的除雪剂密封罐丢到门边的墙角下，那里已经有了好几个这样的空罐，还有好些没开封的除雪剂。  
“雪层移动的规模比我想象中大一点，你的飞船可能没那么好弄出来。”他说，手里咔嗒又拧开一罐，就站在救护车旁。  
救护车微微点了点头，为了不让他抓到机会再说自己没礼貌，他打算等自己吃完再出声。  
能量屏障把风和雪都挡在了外面，但不能阻止雪层堆积。一夜过去，雪层因为势能堆积而微微融化，但在凌晨的低温中又重新冻住，现在屏障撤去后，伫立在他们光镜前的是一面高耸的雪墙。  
药师比救护车早两个大循环提前结束充电，这两个大循环里他一直都在处理这个问题。现在雪墙上方已经打开了一道宽阔的开口，清澈不带温度的恒星光从中照耀下来。开口的大小已经足够药师自己进出，救护车要进出的话，还是需要一把梯子或是在雪里挖出来一个梯子，当然也有别的解决方式。  
“你要先去看看你的飞船吗？”药师问。  
“现在看了也没用。”救护车把最后一条能量块咬碎咽下去，摇头婉拒。  
他把废弃的能量餐盒合上也扔到墙角里，然后像药师一样打开一罐除雪剂。  
“告诉我应该往哪里继续。”  
药师飞起来给他指了个大概的方向。救护车松了松肩轴，端着密封罐把自己塞进了雪里。  
救护车不知道平时的梅塞廷和特尔斐是怎样的，至少今天真的很安静，安静得甚至有些让人的火种感到寂冷。恒星似乎格外不偏爱这颗冰冷的星球，光线虽然明亮，却毫无温度。救护车在雪中呆得越久，越感到自己的线路正在结冰。  
好在药师时不时会从雪中冒出来，有时候是上半身，有时候是一个侧面，有时候只有半片机翼。他的机体被三种颜色分别占据，白色和雪的颜色相融，但红色和蓝色的部分非常醒目。  
他让救护车多少觉得自己还不是孤独一个人，但他又忍不住想，药师一个人呆在这里的时候又是怎样的？他如何承受得了那种清冷的孤单，只是稍微想象，救护车就知道自己完全承受不了。  
而且医疗单位很少会使用白色和红色以外的涂装为自己上色。即使原本不是，最后也会修改成红白配色。救护车好奇地猜测着他为什么会这么选择自己涂装，对飞行单位来说蓝色近乎于某种保护色，或许这是他除了言语和物理上与世隔离以外的第三个保护自己的手段。

“下午应该就能把你的飞船刨出来了。”药师把另一个能量餐盒递给救护车，然后在他身边坐下，可能造成妨碍的机翼顺服地向后翻折贴拢。  
手里加热活化过的能量块通过餐盒的边缘散发出温度和雾气，和他们后挡板下冰寒的雪地形成鲜明的对比。  
“谢谢。”救护车出于礼貌，然后打开盒盖。  
和早上一样分割成长条的能量块。  
“受不起。”药师往嘴里塞了勺能量碎，声音因此变得混含了点，“你盯着我看了整整一上午，比起谢谢我更想听个解释。”  
救护车的能量压缩泵多跳了一程，他慌张地想要解释：“我没——”  
“涂装？”药师咽下去了，他用勺柄虚点了点自己，然后用余光瞥过救护车卡了壳的表情，“看来我说对了。”  
救护车尴尬得想找个什么东西敲自己一下醒醒脑模块——他没想到自己居然表现得这么明显，现在硬着头皮也只能干脆顺着问下去。  
“很多人都有这个疑惑，实际上是每个人。区别只在于有些人没有问，有些人问了，大多数情况下他们问了也没用。”银白色的金属勺在飞行单位的手指间灵活地转动了几圈，然后他继续说道，“也没什么特别的。我是神铸，费力保持特种涂装覆盖本来就很麻烦，而且这里离聚居点很远。”  
原来如此，你倒是知道自己住的偏僻。救护车想，接受了他的说法。他尽量不让自己面甲上露出什么表情，但也许他并没有成功。  
“其实除了我自己，你是第二个知道我在这里的人。”短暂的沉默后，药师说。  
“什么？”救护车有点受宠若惊。“为什么是我？”  
显然第一个是找到他帮忙的那个学弟。  
“我不知道！”药师露出了不耐烦的表情。他快速地扭头看了一眼救护车，又扭开，像是为了掩饰自己刚才的失态而用力清了清喉咙，不仅敛去表情，也换回之前的口吻。  
“别问我，我不知道他为什么让‘你’来，你应该问他。”  
救护车隐隐觉得哪儿不太对劲，但药师已经没有了继续和他交谈的欲望。他低下头专心地对付他那一盒能量块，所以救护车也只能关上自己的发声器闭上嘴，把注意力放在手里的补给上。

药师站在驻站顶上，远远地看着飞船周围来回忙碌清扫积雪的自动卫兵。  
“我用驻站里的机器兑了能量晶液，你要吗？”救护车在下面喊他，手里举起一只杯子。  
驻站里并不是没有生活机器，只是需要观察。它们被隐藏在有限空间的墙壁里，或许这个驻站不止是普通的随意搭建。  
药师低下头，从他的角度看去救护车的面甲刚好被杯口升腾起来的雾气遮盖，看不清具体。他再次从屋檐边往下跳，飞行者的基础程序就能保证他轻巧落地，就像走路和摄取能量一样自然。  
不过药师注意到了救护车的光镜方向，他又在盯着他的腿部推进器和机翼，凝聚的目光让他的回路不停冒出毛刷子刷过般的静电。他得打断他，这感觉让他难受的要命，即使那会让自己显得很有攻击性。  
“驻站里的？你倒是很不跟我见外。”药师控制着自己的发声器，一点儿都没有不应该出现的声调和杂音，非常好，他不应该因为只是被人盯着突兀件多看了两眼就反应过敏。  
救护车的表情明显梗了梗，随即拿着手里的杯子左右为难。  
有那么一丝歉意从药师的处理器里冒出来，不过就像刚才一样，他什么都表现出来。很快，那点抱歉也和出现时一样倏地消失得一干二净。他伸手把救护车本来要给他的那杯晶液拿了过来。  
“没关系，就当是你送货过来的路费了。”他说，“反正我看你也不会问他要报酬。”  
那个小学弟有多会忽悠人，看他能说动救护车专门到梅塞廷这种小地方来就知道了，要知道再有权有势的人想让首席给他们做个检查调整一下都得提前打探好他的行程送上门去制造巧合。  
关于这方面，药师不需要专程了解，新闻画面里在人群里探头探脑的总是带着各式标记，一目了然。  
至于救护车自己发没发现他每次偶遇大人物都是被设计好的，多半没有。看看那张脸，愚蠢的地面单位。药师做出这种评价时带着一股飞行单位天然的傲慢。不过他也不会和任何人包括他自己解释，他在这么偏远的地方建设驻站，却多此一举地专门弄了一套功率不错的电台来收新闻。  
药师胡思乱想着。  
为了避免说话，他一口接一口地喝完了晶液，最后把空杯塞回救护车手里。救护车被他刚才的那两句说得有些尴尬，从他手里接回了空杯后，就狼狈地回进驻站。  
几循环后，再次回到屋顶上的药师看到一辆红白相间的医疗车开上了他们清理出来的雪道上，穿过忙碌的自动卫兵们一头钻进了飞船的舱肚里。

“引擎有点问题，可能是融化的雪水灌进去了，这只要等水蒸干就行了。问题不在这里，可飞船的导航仪好像失灵了，磁场数据一直在乱窜。”  
救护车找到药师，说起这些话的时候表情并不好看，尤其是下午药师和他说了那两句话后。  
这种表情应该叫如坐针毡。  
“我大概得……再滞留几天。”  
“知道了。”  
药师点点头，对此没有太大反应。  
救护车倒是有点发愣，似乎没想到他会同意得如此爽快。  
不过，梅塞廷的雪里不止有水和凝结核，还有磁性粒子。漫天飞舞的效果等于一场磁暴，飞船导航仪会出的问题并不在他的意料之外。药师一个人在这里离群索居，对梅塞廷气候的了解或许只有在这里的流水线上出产的本地人才能比得过他。药师只是没向救护车“提前说明”——只是没想起来这回事，  
反正，救护车最后自己也能发现。  
“如果你要修导航仪，附近的聚居点里大概会有合适的替换零件。”药师说，停顿了片刻，又多说了两句，“你最好等雪化了再出发，或者风暴把雪层移动到别的地方之后再去。”  
救护车紧紧皱着眉，本来就形似蝴蝶结的医疗角徽彻底打了结，似乎在严肃考虑这个问题。  
这个表情简直不能更合适这张面甲了，药师感慨，他甚至不合适面无表情。  
“我得尽快离开。”救护车沉重地说。  
“有点耐心，雪地比你想的危险得多了。”药师好心地抬起尾指，虚指向救护车，“别怪我没说过。”  
救护车没吭声。  
他想赶上自己原本安排的行程。

“救！护！车！”  
药师简直是气急败坏，还没落地就指名道姓地咆哮起来。  
“我提醒过你！你这白痴炉渣、氪金螺母、锈底盘！”  
救护车自知理亏地看着他。  
“告诉我！你的逻辑模块是不是和你的飞船导航仪一起被磁暴冲坏了？我昨天跟你说什么来着！为什么不听劝告！”药师骂骂咧咧地在他身边跪下，医疗工具箱被他砸得哐响，他毫不客气地奚落着靠着断壁动弹不得的救护车，“亏你还记得我的通讯频率——手给我拿开！你这样摁着我怎么给你处理伤口！”  
救护车依言挪开了自己的手掌，为了不让太多能量液从破损的管线里流出去，他一直用手盖着伤口的位置，现在一挪开，被雪水冻在一起的金属板立刻撕掉了他手心整整一层防锈和涂漆。  
实话说这非常不舒服，甚至很疼，但救护车知道这都是他自找的。  
救护车没有听从警告，第二天招呼都没和他打，自顾自地上了路。但雪层移动后，从驻站到聚居点的地貌彻底和他来时在飞船上看到的不一样了，他的地图没办法给他提供任何帮助。他不仅迷路了，而且还掉进了一个冰窟窿——那地方完全被雪盖住，从表面根本看不出下面是空的，救护车完全是猝不及防地掉了下去。  
窟窿下面的冰都是梅塞廷不知道冻了多少万年的老冰块，他身上的防护板在它们的尖角和边缘上简直不堪一击，更别提主要承受冲击的内部机架。  
救护车摔裂了整个载具形态的底盘，而且摔断了腿部支撑轴。  
说起来很惭愧，也不知道要怎么回答药师。他根本不记得药师的频率，只是他要作为签收货物依据带回去交还的那块数据板上有这条信息。  
拨出通讯时救护车没有抱太大希望，药师大可以不管他。但收到通讯后不到半个大循环，药师就找到了冰窟窿下的救护车，而且还带了整套应对他这种伤势的紧急医疗套装。  
只是动作有些生疏。  
有些。  
救护车至少在他给自己去除伤口覆盖物、整轴、修补管线和密封金属板的操作流程中发现了不下十个不到位的细节。如果这是他学生，现在恐怕已经被他骂得想要找个焚化炉自尽了。  
但这是药师。  
救护车扫掉了处理器上弹出来的痛觉警报窗，猜测着药师有多久没有复习过他的外科作业了。伤口中流淌出来的能量液沾满了药师的手指，随着他接下来的动作又沾到那些被他使用的工具上。救护车似乎开始明白那些夸他有一双漂亮手的人说话时是怀着怎样的心情。他让自己的光镜焦点离开那双手，掠过随着手臂动作来回微微摆动的机翼，落到药师的面甲侧面。  
没有一台飞机的人形形态不好看，但凡觉得飞机不好看的人都应该去检查光镜和脑模块。仅限神铸。  
药师难得没有对救护车的注视作出反应，他正专心于手上的动作，救护车才有机会像这样看着他。他不得不承认，药师专心起来的样子非常有魅力，只是优秀的外貌通常都被他刻薄的表情和尖酸的话语掩盖了下去。  
而且，大多数情况下救护车的视线只要一落到他身上，敏感的飞行者就会立刻发现，他根本没有机会仔细端详他。  
或许这次摔的不算是个坏事？  
药师拧上了固定板的最后一个螺栓，噼里啪啦地把所有工具都塞回医疗箱里，站起身。  
“起来。”他又臭起脸，没好气向救护车伸手，“站起来应该不是问题。”  
救护车看了一眼自己被固定板整个支撑起来的伤腿：“嗯。”  
他抓住药师伸出来的手，借了一手力把自己从地上拽了起来。  
冰碴子稀里哗啦落了一地。  
药师立刻皱起了眉：“你失温了。”  
“问题不大。”救护车摇头，短时间的失温对地面单位来说确实不算什么大事，对精巧的飞行单位才有问题。  
药师看起来想说什么，他也确实想说什么，但他最后没说出口，而是闭上嘴把另一只手也递给救护车。  
“抓住我，我把你弄上去。”  
救护车抓着药师的小臂，药师也抓着他的小臂，这样会比较稳，他们各自说服自己。  
冰冷的空气夹带着少量的雪颗粒从救护车的装甲和关节缝隙中流通而过，刮得他线路发疼。他的脚底距离地面大约几百米，但看起来好像有几塞里那么高。  
救护车这还是第一次知道他自己可能罹患有特定情形下的恐高症和距离测绘系统失常，但他觉得自己也不会再有第二次机会，像这样，被处于人形状态的飞行者提着双手拎在半空中。  
保持低速低空飞行，还负载过重，药师从头到脚的机械结构和电子回路都在向他的处理器抗议：把那重得要命的蠢货地面单位扔下去！变成喷气飞机到更高的地方去好好飞！  
不行，他得把救护车拎回去。药师再三警告自己。他此时只后悔自己没有在德尔塔兰的实践课上好好听讲，要不然这会儿他就能直接用质量置换解决所有问题。  
药师以前从来没考虑过自己要负载伤员的情况——他是学术派，救护车那种才是实践派。他几乎没可能遇到这种情况，事实上他也不知道自己为什么非要管这破事。  
他给过提醒，他给过警告，救护车应该自己为自己的不听劝告和固执负责。  
药师来救他，这和他是不是救护车没关系。让他明知道有人在他驻点附近的雪原上快死了却让他见死不救，这有违医德。再退一步，他是救护车，赛博坦的医学界损失不起这么一个六光封顶的外科专家。  
这样理由就足够充分了。  
药师说服自己，不然他可能真的会把救护车从这几百米的“高空”扔下去，然后自己飞走。他叹了口气，继续抓紧手里的地面单位。  
“药师？”救护车的声音飘上来。  
药师正在盘算着自己储备的能量和机体强度还足够支撑多久，说到底人形并不合适飞行，即使有腿部飞行器辅助也只是能做到“飞起来”而已，还要另外带着一个人实在勉强，但他也没有更好的办法。  
药师毫无意外地忽略了他。  
救护车磨了磨后槽牙，顺便拂掉处理器上的低温警报，再次喊他：“药师！”  
“啊？”药师一分心，他们的飞行高度顿时往下掉了一截。  
眼看着地面以可怕的速度靠近自己，救护车发出了一个非常不符合他人设的声音。  
差不多三纳秒后救护车反应迅速地关掉了自己的发声器，转而改用内线联系正在抓着他恢复高度的飞行者。  
“我们得停一下。”他难堪地说。  
“怎么？”药师问。  
“我……我失温了。”  
救护车再次关掉三四个低温警报，承认这已经开始危及到他的功能运转了。之前药师问他的时候，他还信誓旦旦的说：没问题。  
内线里安静了片刻，随即救护车的接收器在呼啸的风声中捕捉到一个短促音节。  
“哈。”  
药师大约是忍不住笑了，不过当救护车抬头去看的时候，飞行者已经又拉下了脸，以至于他不得不再次怀疑自己听错了。  
这一次地面接近他脚底的速度就没有再引发他的恐高症了。

由于某个摔断了腿还不太平的地面单位的各种问题，锅显然都是他的，他也自觉背了起来，他们回到驻站的时候恒星已经从梅塞廷的天空中落了下去。  
最后一小段路几乎都是药师拖着已经失温到运动模块锁死的救护车才走完。  
当他们看到驻站大门向他们打开，从中涌出温暖的气体和柔和的鹅黄色风光时，无论是救护车还是药师都重重松了口气。  
如果要找个比喻的话，就是“终于到家了”。  
他们把自己扔到休息室的沙发上，柔软的编制金属托着他们疲劳的机体，每一个关节都在发出雀跃的呻吟，这感觉就像是“重新活过来了”。  
药师累得连机翼都不想动一下。他翻找着自己的数据库，发现从他在火种源中苏醒到现在的几百万年里，他还没有一次累成这个样子。  
躺在沙发另一边的救护车干脆直接锁定下线了。  
蓝色的光镜失去了光芒，隐藏在角徽投下的阴影里。他的换气扇逐渐放慢，直到关闭了大部分回路模块的机体发热和散热再次趋于平衡，然后维持在这个状态，发出细微到不仔细聆听就会完全掠过的低沉嗡鸣。  
药师浸泡在此时静谧的氛围里。  
他知道在救护车锁定下线的这段时间里，他的自我修复系统会缓慢地修复他已经被药师处理过了的伤口，还有在他失温这段时间里回路产生的损伤。到了明天早上的时候失温就不再会影响他了，他的那条腿也会在接下来的几天里逐渐康复。  
不过有一件事。  
足够的能源补给能够让自我修复系统工作得更好。  
药师把自己从沙发里硬生生挖出来，抓住沉重的地面单位。他咬了咬牙，一路给他拖回房间，直到看到充电床正常开始运转，指示灯平稳地闪烁着，药师终于彻底疲累地趴在了充电床边。  
这回他是真的不想再动弹哪怕一下了。

救护车上线启动光镜的第一瞬间就看到了药师的面甲，几乎离他自己的鼻尖只有几塞公分那么远。他承认他吓坏了，吓到直接从床上滚下去那么坏。等救护车晕头转向地抓着充电床的床沿从地上爬起来的时候，药师已经起来了。  
睡眼惺忪的飞行单位交叠着手臂，用食指刮了刮自己的颏扣，露出了一个狐疑的表情，但立刻就被另一副面孔替代，尖酸刻薄的那一副。  
“救护车阁下，地上舒服吗？”  
这句话以着药师一贯的口吻，他已经从突然充电中断的状态清醒过来了。  
救护车猜是自己反应过度摔下床的动静打断了他。  
刚一打开光镜时他观察到的画面似乎并不能和眼前这副面容相叠在一起，但救护车能确定自己刚才看到的并不是幻觉。  
就算是“这个”药师，睡着的时候表情也很柔和嘛。  
上线后自动的自检报告结果显示出他现在的状态非常不错——线路损伤已经复原，只有左腿稍微还有点不太灵便，但修养几天就能彻底恢复。唯一的问题是他有点“饿”，能量储备离警戒线已经不远，相比于充了一夜格外充沛的电量，实在是有点捉襟见肘。计算一下时间，从救护车出门离开驻站到药师把他带回来，他至少已经错过了两次补给，有可能还错过了今天早上的第三次。  
“你为什么在这里休眠？”  
左腿还不能完全使用，救护车得撑着充电床，并且把自己的重心完全挪到右边去，结果就是他像个得了脊椎支撑轴僵化的傻子一样——后面这个形容词出现在药师毫无掩饰的表情上。  
“我也想问这个问题。”他说，摊开双手，然后来回甩动了一下手掌，像是要甩掉粘在上头的什么东西，“我去准备补给，你可以继续任意使用你的时间。”  
他消失在合拢的充电间门外。  
液压声截断了救护车的视线，他把光镜收回来，转过身，靠坐在充电床的边缘开始梳理处理器上的运算线程。

“病号餐……病号餐。”  
药师的手指在能量块箱整齐的标签上滑动，选定其中一箱，然后踮起脚把它从中间抽取出来。  
当的一声。  
他的机翼相当重地磕在了旁边的架子上，转轴甚至发出了咯的声响。能量块箱从他的手里掉到了地上。药师蹲下来，用手捂住自己的机翼。  
救护车进来时，非常巧，刚好看见他痛得变了形的表情。  
“呃。”  
“你最好什么都没看到！”  
药师唰地站起来，面甲像是被几只无形的手用力扯了一把，瞬间变得平整，连嘴角都像是用尺子比量过一样标准的平。  
但他的机翼尖还在颤抖。  
救护车只停留了几纳秒就挪开了光镜，以免又被药师抓住。他一瘸一瘸地走过去——摔断的那条腿部支撑轴还没彻底好利索——弯腰捡起他掉在地上的能量块箱，瞄了一眼标签。  
“断轴伤患的伙食应该选择疏化IV而不是韧性III。”他把这个箱子放回架子上，然后重新点选，“IV型是特殊型号，退而其次的选择是疏化……II型，这时要辅助脆性I一同调制。”  
救护车抽出两个块箱，手臂上没有突出的突兀件自然也不会撞到什么东西。  
药师的嘴角牵动一下。  
“你真是很不见外。”  
“德尔塔兰现在的《常见外伤性损伤应急处理与补给注意》课程教材是我主编的。”救护车点了点头。  
“首席医疗官，嗯哼？”药师抄起手哼了一声。  
救护车则叹了口气，药师的攻击性让他很难不这样做。  
“几个月前有人发布了另一篇论文，他研究得比我详细，比如这部分关于断轴伤患的补给选择就是他的结论，我只是负责汇编。”他摇晃了一下手里的箱子，“那是篇内部论文，所以你还看不到。教材的修订已经提交了，还在等审批，然后才会更新。”  
“听起来有点意思。”药师退后了两步让出他走动的空间，“热控面板在右边，仔细找。切割套装在上边的柜子里。”  
救护车从善如流地把自己挪，对，挪到了操作台前，开始处理他们的补给。  
“我有论文的备份，一会儿可以复制给你一份。”  
“再说。”药师不置可否地抄起手。他始终盯着他的腿，直到他自己也下意识地把站立重心从左边挪到了右边。  
救护车背对着他，并没有发现这个细节。他按照自己的习惯调配完毕后装盒，转身递给药师一份。  
“给。”  
毫不意外的是能量条。药师打开看了一眼，然后啪地关上。这就是为什么他原本打算自己处理。  
为什么要期待大医官能注意到这么小的细节呢？人家可是很忙碌的，外出的时候处理器里甚至还装着最新的论文。  
“我去补充电，你随意，注意腿。”他把餐盒收进子空间，面无表情地对救护车道。  
救护车的光镜再次落到了他的机翼上，撞击的部位有个非常不起眼的凹痕。  
飞行单位的机翼确实很脆弱，但又非常重要。  
“好的。”他点头。  
药师转身离开了。  
两三天相处，救护车觉得自己似乎已经摸到了药师隐晦地表达不快的方式。  
自己又漏掉什么了吗？  
他望着飞行者引擎的金属，回溯起自己的数据库。

药师从驻站的门外走进来，冷凝水滴不断从他的肩塔扇页上滴落下来，换气扇吹出了腾腾的白色水雾。  
“星球表面的气温回升了。”他刚刚从高空巡航回来。  
救护车起身把吸水性良好的纤维布匹递给他。  
距离一开始那场瞬时暴风雪已经过去了十多个恒星循环。  
救护车在摔断了自己的一条腿后似乎已经放下了原本的打算，老老实实在驻站里滞留了下来。这让药师很高兴，也很烦躁。  
驻站里凭空多了一个人，原本恰到好处合适的空间现在变得拥挤了起来。  
药师擦完冷凝水后把纤维还给他，救护车就很自然地帮他塞进了清洁器里，然后又给他一小罐防冻液补充剂。  
十几天的时间不够两个人相互了解到太深入的程度，尤其是当药师对自己保护得相当周全的情况下，但还是能培养出一点基本的默契。  
救护车承认，当他刚知道药师有每日巡航的习惯后，确实也想过能否拜托他帮自己去聚居点寻找合适的飞船零件。然而不凑巧，飞行单位对除了自己以外的其他飞行器一窍不通，更不用提中大型飞船。救护车自己因为这艘飞船已经使用了很久而有所了解，但也仅限于有所了解，让他给药师上课也是想都别想。  
自动卫兵的飞船驾驶程序里倒是有系统的资料图片，但科技院的人为了防止赛博坦科技外流，给所有的数据都加上了保护性的病毒程序。从一到十给这种保护措施的危险度打分，救护车能打出十一分来。那个长得跟自动卫兵有一半像的疯子什么都做得出来，从这方面打主意简直是不要命的行为。  
药师对救护车熟练的流程没有任何评价，只是干脆地拉开封口咕噜干净，然后一擦嘴角。  
“你的腿感觉怎么样？”  
论不听劝告，他就没见过比救护车更让人头疼的家伙。  
当然药师见过的人也不多就是了。  
由于打乱了作息，药师那天比往常充电更久，直到天色渐黑才重新上线。他原以为已经摔断了一条腿的救护车会呆在驻站里休息，但左右转了一圈连个轮胎影子都没看见，他的能量转换炉里就咯噔一下。  
果不其然在救护车的飞船里找到了他。  
停机的飞船，没有暖气。  
救护车，刚刚从严重的失温中康复。  
彼时地面单位正躺在打开的飞船控制台下，整个上半身都在里面，露在外面的下半身屈着一条好腿，支棱着一条坏腿。在从外头看不到的控制台内侧不停传出拆装零件的声音，听起来像是有十八只机械手抓着十八种工具同时在检修里面的东西一样。  
药师非常非常有耐心地等了一会儿，真的是很有耐心，三纳秒，抬起一脚蹬在他的膝盖上。  
“嗷！”这声是膝盖被踹的惨叫，然后再一声，“嗷！”伴随咚的一声。  
清脆。  
救护车果不其然地撞到了头。  
“德尔塔兰维修入门第一课，大多数接触不良以四十五度角用合适的力度进行敲击都能修好。如果修不好，再做透视检查。”  
救护车捂着脑门一从里面退出来，就看到药师居高临下满脸冷漠地看着他。  
“我看你的腿是不想要了，为了不麻烦我直接你卸掉算了。顺便还能给你修下脑袋，里面脑模块怕是已经被梅塞廷的低温冻坏了。”  
“这点温度对地面单位来说真的算不了什么。”救护车反驳道，抓着控制台的边缘把自己从地上拎起来，然后从里面又拖出一整只工具箱来。  
“你昨天也是这么说的。”药师臭着脸把他拽回了驻站，扣到充电床上，“大医官，背一下你自己编的教材第174页第3款注意事项，我猜这条应该还没有修订过。”  
“……视条件允许和医嘱，断轴伤患需要和应该卧床三天静养以观察支撑轴的修复情况。确实没有。”  
救护车蔫了。  
如果说有什么能压住他，讲道理是没用的，只有医疗条款能说服他。  
药师一开始就能用这条要挟他老实呆着，现在他特意又提起这茬来，显然是对救护车有点失望。  
救护车实打实三天没落地。  
飞船的检修也只能等药师同意放人以后，他才能继续。索性最后除了导航仪的问题因为没替换零件处理不了外，剩下的问题自动卫兵都能解决，包括引擎进水。  
救护车只需要另一场暴风雪把封路的雪层带走，或者等到气温回升雪化，然后去聚居点购置导航仪的替换零件。  
但梅塞廷的天气变化非常无常，从瞬时暴风雪就可见端倪。或许不需要几天就能打开地面道路，也可能十年半沃恩都没有这个运气。不过救护车也许是之前把霉运都倒完了，才过了十几天，药师就从高空气流的变化中发现了升温的迹象。  
救护车的腿部线缆连接因为先后两次受冻一直都有点信号传输不良，这完全是他自己作出来的结果。他的症状从严谨的专业医学角度评价，最好是对这几条线缆整体更换。又恰巧，药师就是那个“严谨的专业医学”的典型代表。  
不过就像救护车的飞船导航仪一样，药师的库存里也没有适合他的替换件。  
“还是那样。”救护车不以为然地耸肩，“变形没有问题，次级结构都是完好的。”  
药师已经懒得为他的这种态度浪费自己的感情模块寿命了，他合手把空防冻液罐压扁成一个铁饼。  
“按照这个升温情况，三天后就可以去聚居点了。”他说。  
换句话说，救护车终于可以准备从驻站里收拾一下圆润地回他的飞船上了。

“导航仪失灵？你来梅塞廷之前都不做航行调查的吗？真心疼你的船。”小个子的船工抬头看了一眼救护车，“它的型号是多少？出厂验证编码呢？”  
救护车找出数据板，磕磕绊绊地念出一长串字符。  
“倒是艘好船。”船工一点头，一点手指，那串常人根本读不懂的字符在他的接收器里是一副显而易见的图纸，他指向救护车的鼻尖，又指向脚下，“30循环后再到这里来，合约费加上零件本身的价格，给你取个整，2万5千塞金。我说，能买得起这么艘船的人应该不会没钱吧？——等等你那张脸算什么意思？看在介绍人的份上，这已经是最低价了！”  
若非这是药师给他推荐的“最好”的家伙，光凭他的态度救护车能转身就走，重新找个正儿八经的修理坞询问。他敷衍了两句，目送着那个变形形态大约是低空飞行器的船工消失在市场的人海中，在处理器上设了个计时器，然后打开通讯台。  
“药师，你在哪里？”  
“本地机配站……等等。”药师正将选好的线缆和其他配件的数据芯片塞进机器，点选了几下，“三个标准单位……配工具，可以了。”他付完帐，把装有配件的箱子收起来，转了个身，走到避开其他人的角落里，“你刚说什么？过来？——好，我把坐标给你。”  
地面单位可能都自带巷道导航。  
救护车来得比药师想象中还快，3循环不到，准确的说是2循环又54微循环。  
“你没超速吧？”药师抄手看着他，两片机翼蝎钳似地把地面单位虚咬住，像是在对他示威。  
“有限速？”救护车思考了片刻，拍一拍大腿装甲，“实话说我也快不到哪儿去，现在。”  
药师翻了翻光镜。  
“挑选的芯片在那里，选完以后去机器上结账——你应该来过这种自助式的机配站。”  
“一般我不需要自己准备这些。”救护车摇头。  
药师用难以言喻的眼神看了他一会儿。  
“和德尔塔兰的一样吗？”  
“差不多。”药师干巴巴地说，“不过小地方可能没那么多你要的配件。”  
“不需要很多。”  
“导航仪呢？”药师问。  
“26循环后。”  
药师跟在救护车身边看着他挑挑拣拣，聊天还在有一搭没一搭地继续。  
“要价？”  
“2万5千赛金。”  
“低了。”药师评价道。  
救护车停了停：“怎么说？”  
“不要用你在塞伯坦付的价格来算，翻个十倍还差不多，不过他可能觉得你很穷。”药师说，看着救护车又拿了一样飞行单位专用的替换件。  
他没问。  
这下轮到救护车开始难以言喻，他满脸古怪地结了帐，看着数字后面那一串零，认真思考自己是不是应该好好注意一下机体外观的保养了。  
顺带一提药师的专业技能范畴完全不包括这一项。救护车低头看了一眼自己大腿装甲上弯弯曲曲的修补痕迹，难过地摇了摇头。

救护车和药师在机配中心只逗留了一会儿，因为救护车还要在约定的时间去取他的导航仪配件。  
小个子的船工一边跟在聚居点人缘出人意料非常旺盛的药师打招呼，一边把箱子扔给救护车，2万5千塞金一分不能少。  
回驻站后，救护车打开箱子才发现里面不仅配了全套工具还有一份详细到令人瞠目结舌的操作指南，只要脑模块还有一根线在工作就能照着换上零件的那种。  
“看来你不仅看着穷，还特别傻。”药师吹冷风道。  
飞船顺理成章的修好了，药师给救护车换掉了腿部线缆，地面单位走路的时候终于不会重心偏在一边了。  
救护车自嘲说：“就像终于治好了多年的老脊椎支撑病。”  
然后他活动了一下轴承，突然合身扑过去，把刚收拾完工具还背对着他的飞行单位利索地摁到了检修台上——充电床临时充当的检修台——一如十几天前药师不容质疑地把他从飞船上拎下来时般利索。  
然后救护车开始念经。  
“肩部轴承磨损度37%，颈部轴承磨损度42%，脊椎轴承磨损度39%……全身线缆老化程度接近警戒线，重要次级结构均缺乏足够的保养，机体损坏到这个程度至少需要几十万年的时间——你还能动简直就是个医学奇迹。”  
他居高临下看着药师，不过也没那么高。  
“每天一杯核子溶液？”  
正因为平躺着硌到后背引擎而反复动来动去的药师停了下来，光镜发暗地看着他。  
“第一天的时候，你给我的那杯稀能液。我得说就算是稀释到了10%的核子溶液对你的机体也没有好处。”救护车继续说道，充满专业性，“很遗憾我一开始没有注意到这个问题——你的转换炉已经受到了核子溶液的腐蚀，每次补给的时候你都采用了能量碎加合成溶解剂的方案，但我那天给你的仅仅是切开的能量条。”  
救护车停顿了片刻。  
“抱歉，你那天其实没补给吧？”  
听着像是真诚道歉，如果忽略他手上动作。  
他正以一个外科手术医生特有的精确和速度给药师的机体上阻断，并且流畅地拆卸他的外部防护板，替换内部磨损严重的零件。  
这会儿药师就算想动，他也不能动了。  
药师终于开口：“你就这么对待你的病人？无视他自己的意愿？”  
“如果他的意愿是让自己在一个冰雪封积的星球的不知名角落里消失的话。”救护车说，“恕难从命，我们损失不起一个像你这样的医学专家。”  
“就这样？”药师哑然失笑。  
救护车停顿了片刻，绷起面甲：“对，就这样。”  
如果有旁人在的话一定会感慨他们简直是一模一样。

至于之后？  
你问我之后还发生了什么？  
你知道，该走的人终究要离开梅塞廷。  
几十个恒星循环对于生命动辄长达百万沃恩的塞伯坦人来说不过是一个眨眼。

至于未来有人看到过去从来不参加赛博坦学术峰会的某位医学理论专家某次突然出现在了会议上还和外科首席相谈甚欢这种事情。

嘘。


End file.
